<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple by Sosamo55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474670">Purple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55'>Sosamo55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Crush at First Sight, First Dates, Fluff, I saw post with a boy in a purple skirt and i thought beomgyu would've SLAYED that outfit, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Indulgent, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Somehow, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But taehyun couldn't get the boy with seemingly soft black locks out of his head, his pretty mini purple skirt, and black t-shirt, his rounded glasses, how shiny his lips were from sucking on his red lollipop, how delicate his body was in that skirt.</p><p>So he might kinda, slightly, somehow; formed a slight crush on a whole stranger.</p><p> </p><p>(or: here I am again writing a fic because beomgyu in skirts is everything)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my very self-indulgent fic, I'm deeply in love and fully support boys in skirts, and so in love with choi beomgyu and love how whipped tyun is for him so I just collected all that to make it one big mess.<br/>it'll be a chaptered story but with irregular updates cause it's kinda plotless, just two idiots painfully pining over each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyun was fascinated.</p><p>Aside from being so smart and living up to his top student title; taehyun was so beautiful too. He has a gorgeous nose and wide, delicate eyes with soft-looking blond locks.</p><p>He can pull off whatever outfit he chose with his beautifully carved body, being the gorgeous human he is. As well as his easygoing personality and friendly chuckles he offers while interacting with other students.</p><p>Taehyun was for sure the campus's heartthrob along with being the top student.</p><p>And he's stayed out of everyone's league for two years; the now sophomore student (<em>because he skipped a year at school; and yes that's how smart he is</em>) used to always turn down any love confessions he receives, saying he wasn't looking for a partner yet and ask them to be friends instead.</p><p>But lately, his best friends who aren't any less well-known than him; noticed his somehow strange behaviors, of course, taehyun is still taehyun but his curious eyes look around the canteen whenever they settle down on their regular table, and during specific lectures, his eyes linger on the last row when he enters the room.</p><p>Hueningkai not paying any of "<em>you're only imagining things hyuka, if there's anything; I would've told you</em>" so he keeps an open eye for his best friend too.</p><p>But taehyun was indeed fascinated. He never thought about having a certain type nor even a specific gender; but that boy he met, or actually keeps on meeting almost every day; got him tripping.</p><p>It was a regular day after classes; taehyun was on his way to pick up his nieces from the kindergarten, minding his own business when he passed by a convenient store and a boy opened the door; taehyun thanked whoever up there for making him wear a single AirPod that day to hear the boy's voice.</p><p>The said boy had a lollipop in his mouth and an uninterested look all over his face; one of his hands was carrying a bag with an unhealthy amount of candies and the other was fixing his <em>skirt, </em>behind him was seemingly an annoying male trying to hit on him probably, and taehyun considered stepping in but the cute boy spun around and pulled out his lollipop and looked deadly in the eye of the creepy stranger, "try to touch me one more time and you'll find yourself in the closet police station" he threatened, his voice was kind of deep but still has some sweetness into it.</p><p>Taehyun held his breath; the boy in the purple skirt was so, <em>so</em> pretty, and when he turned around he looked at taehyun weirdly which made him tense up and immediately continued to walk without realizing.</p><p>But taehyun couldn't get the boy with seemingly soft black locks out of his head, his pretty mini purple skirt, and black t-shirt, his rounded glasses, how shiny his lips were from sucking on his red lollipop, how delicate his body was in that skirt.</p><p>So he might kinda, slightly, somehow; formed a slight crush on a whole stranger.</p><p>What shocked him was he saw the same stranger right on the next day in classes; specifically English class; he was sitting in the last row and wore a gray hoodie and jeans, taehyun was slightly disappointed at that but the stranger was indeed so pretty that if it wasn't for hueningkai calling him; he wouldn't move his eyes away.</p><p>And like that; taehyun learnt that this pretty stranger is choi beomgyu from practical dance department, all thanks to one of his professors asking taehyun to help him give out the exam papers and he held a very short eye contact with the boy who seemed to recognize him and look away immediately. Ear grows painfully red.</p><p>And since then and taehyun meets beomgyu almost every two days after classes at the same store; taking the excuse of buying candies to his niece, he had gathered up his courage to talk to the pretty boy multiple times but it wasn't more than small encounters like asking him his favorite snack or what how's he doing that day.</p><p>One day; taehyun didn't see beomgyu on his way to the kindergarten, unfortunately, but instead, he met him on his way back; his baby niece was sitting on his shoulders as she loves to and talking excitedly while eating her lollipop.</p><p>Beomgyu was sitting at the table outside the shop and taehyun made an effort to actually stop and maybe talk to the boy, it's been two days since they met.</p><p>"Baby, be a good girl for tyun and be quiet now okay? Tyun will talk a little bit with that boy over there, alright?" He told her as he crouched down to her height, she nodded immediately; smiling with dimples that similar to taehyun's.</p><p>And so he holds the toddler's hand and approached beomgyu, "so no lollipops today?" He said carefully, "no, hyung said it already runout- oh wait that's you" beomgyu replied without looking up at his game but when he recognized that it wasn't his best friend's shoes he immediately turned his attention to the boy.</p><p>And before taehyun can talk; beomgyu beamed at the little girl; "hello there princess, what's your name?" He asked and crouched down, his short overall ridden up and showing even more of his soft thighs.</p><p>The girl smiled back at him with the same energy, "Sophie!" She replied happily and beomgyu patted her head softly, "what a beautiful name for a beautiful princess" he told the girl with the softest voice, almost matching the soft gaze taehyun was giving them.</p><p>"Is that why you always buy candies?" He directed his question back to taehyun as he stood up again and the younger nodded, "her parents won't be home till 4 pm so I pick her up almost every day" the blond boy said nonchalantly and beomgyu hummed; "so you're not her dad?" He asked and taehyun choked on air, "do I look like her dad?"</p><p>Beomgyu shrugged, "she has your eyes and dimples so I don't know" and taehyun explained that his older sister also has the same big eyes and the dimples are just a coincidence till beomgyu chuckled; covering his face with his sweater paws, making sophie laughs too and hugs taehyun's leg.</p><p>"Why she has an American name though? She doesn't look like a half" beomgyu asked and offered to carry the girl up who immediately went to him and happily clung to the boy who was few inches taller than taehyun, the younger smiled defeatedly, "she was actually born in the states, her parents traveled a lot before having her so they named her sophie, and she loves it a lot too" the girl nodded along to her uncle's speech.</p><p>"Of course, it's so suitable for her, isn't that right pretty one?" He said softly to the girl and she giggled and nodded, again taehyun felt his chest warm up at the sight, "you seem to love children, you have any younger siblings?"</p><p>Beomgyu smiled and shook his head, "I'm the youngest actually, but children are just so cute and really easy to deal with if you understood them" he said and put sophie down, "don't you think so? Sophie seems to love you a lot" he said as the said girl hugged taehyun's leg again.</p><p>"Children are okay, for only half an hour or something" the blond mumbled and beomgyu chuckled again, "well, that's bad, baby sophie has a bad uncle then," beomgyu said and looked at the girl, "or what do you think sweetheart? Do uncle taehyun treat you well?"</p><p>Taehyun looked at him with wide eyes, he never mentioned his name to beomgyu before, so he never expected the boy to know his name at all, he felt hopeless when <em>even that only</em> was enough to bring butterflies to his stomach, "No, tyunnie is good, he buys me candies and plays with me all the way home" the little girl said.</p><p>Beomgyu cooed at how cute she is and nodded, looking up at the boy and catching him staring, "I'm glad tyunnie treats you well then, sweetheart" he emphasized the nickname just to tease the younger who rolled his eyes smiling, "sophie, say goodbye now, we need to get going" he picked her up and she waved happily.</p><p>"I'll see you around?" Taehyun said hopefully, and the pretty boy nodded, "see you around" he replied and the two took off.</p><p>"Your lover boy brought a child? Nice" beomgyu heard a voice next to his ear made him immediately hit his friend with his elbow, "shut up, she's his niece, and he actually is somehow interested in me so go and cry away you coward" beomgyu spat and turned to face the pink-haired boy; his best friend, yeonjun.</p><p>Yeonjun rolled his eyes, "for your information, I'm closer to soobin than you with taehyun and <em>excuse you, </em>soobin is <em>so</em> interested in me too, anyone with eyes can see that" he shrugged.</p><p>Beomgyu sighed and shook his head. Thinking about the first time he met taehyun at the store, he was followed by a random stranger and pissed beyond belief, unfortunately, his crush decided to appear at the same exact timing when he decided to scare the stranger away, and accidentally scare him too.</p><p>Beomgyu cursed the universe for his bad luck and was ready to bury himself away because he knew he'll meet taehyun the very next day in their shared lecture, but taehyun looked like he didn't actually mind what happened and kept on regularly visiting the shop yeonjun's parents own and where he goes to for buying snacks for gaming.</p><p>He was delighted to meet taehyun out of the campus but it kinda makes him self-conscious because he wears skirts and shorts, even though he doesn't exactly give two shits about it anymore but this was his crush and he wished taehyun doesn't mind.</p><p>But from the way taehyun's eyes linger for a second more on the hem of his skirt or the paws of his sweater, and his soft smile when he catches the colorful pins he has in his hair, beomgyu knew taehyun was for sure not bothered by his cross-dressing habit.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. white</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So where are we going?"</p><p>"A surprise?"</p><p>Beomgyu whined at that; "oh come on! At least a hint"</p><p>Taehyun looked back at the cute pout and chuckled.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even tho I said this was plotless you guys actually gave it some attention for some reason .. so here's part two ig .. thank you btw for enjoying this mess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I.. um.., okay" beomgyu cursed himself for being too taken back by the sudden request. He can feel himself blushing madly; probably because he's so happy and he just had embarrassed himself in front of his crush by stuttering.</p><p>Taehyun beamed at him; dimples on a full display, "that's great! I'll text you later when you need to get ready, I'll pick you up!" The blond said merrily and ruffled the older's hair slightly; "see you later, hyung"</p><p>And with that taehyun walked away; leaving a very embarrassed and very confused/happy beomgyu behind him.</p><p>It's not like beomgyu wasn't expecting it; but taehyun suddenly asking him on a date? Out of blue? After only two weeks of talking after school? That happened way quicker than he thought.</p><p>And yeonjun owes him twenty dollars too.</p><p>Oh he can't wait to tell yeonjun about that, so he sprinted his way to their shared small apartment near the store; his short overall oversized enough to help him run freely.</p><p>————</p><p>"You can't fucking believe what happened just now hyung!" Beomgyu burst into yeonjun's <em>already open</em> door with his body vibrating with energy.</p><p>Yeonjun looked up; eyeing his best friend to weigh the seriousness of the case; and beomgyu looks genuinely happy so he paid attention; locking his phone and sitting up, "what happened, beom?"</p><p>Beomgyu's smile starched even more and walked happily to throw himself on yeonjun, the older catches him easily; so used to his clingy personality; "taehyun suddenly asked me on a date today! Like a date date thing! Not just flirting or just him being obvious, <em>and</em> you actually owe me twenty dollars too because I told you taehyun will make a move before any of you two pining idiots will do anything"</p><p>Yeonjun rolled his eyes but his lips tugged up in a soft smile; happy and glad beomgyu is receiving the love he deserves; finally.</p><p>The pink-haired boy rolled beomgyu aside and let him rest on his pillow then stood up, "good for you little brat; and knowing taehyun means he probably was the <em>no need to worry I will pick you up</em> person, right? Being a gentleman and all" beomgyu did nothing but nod.</p><p>Yeonjun shook his head in disbelief; "beomgyu he doesn't even know where you live or what's your phone number, how for soobin's sake he'll find our house?" The question made beomgyu rethink what happened too.</p><p>Taehyun just came excitedly and asked him out; beomgyu became too shy and said yes; taehyun happy about it said he'll text him and pick him up then left as excitedly as he came. If not more.</p><p>"I don't know.." as he replied; his phone dings and his screen lit up with a new message.</p><p>Unknown number<br/>
<em>Forgot to tell you my little birdie gave me your number and address.</em><br/>
<em>Be ready by five today; wear something comfortable too.</em></p><p>"That's totally creepy but sweet at the same time" beomgyu whispered and showed the message to yeonjun, "I mean, calling soobin <em>little birdie</em>, he's literally taller than all of us.." the older mumbled but nodded towards the clock anyway, "it's almost four, don't you need to shower or something?"</p><p>Beomgyu immediately stood up and run to their shared bathroom; leaving a smiling yeonjun behind him, well; he found a topic to talk about to soobin so he hopes it won't be as lonely as he imagines it when beomgyu finally becomes taehyun's boyfriend.</p><p>_______</p><p>Beomgyu heaved a deep breath, looking at himself in his full-length mirror and checking for the last time if he actually looks good or yeonjun is just so tired of helping him by now.</p><p>He wore light blue jeans; not that skinny to make him more comfortable, a white cropped t-shirt showing his soft tummy a little bit and a light-colored denim jacket matching his jeans, his hair dark and fluffed out perfectly, his eyes are sparkling with his glittery makeup yeonjun help him with.</p><p>He knows he looks pretty; he has always been, even when he and yeonjun bicker all the time since they were children; but the older always tells him just how beautiful he is; how captivating his eyes are, and just how lovable in general he is.</p><p>And beomgyu believes him. When he admitted he wanted to wear more feminine clothes; yeonjun was there to support him; he even tries out some skirts with him from time to time just because it's fun for him and skirts are really just so pretty; he always tells him that.</p><p>Beomgyu always felt nothing but validation and acceptance from the older boy; he's beyond glad he's met yeonjun and stuck around him since they were in elementary school for real, he wouldn't trade his best friend for the world.</p><p>He heard a soft knocking sounds outside his room and then yeonjun getting it; "beomgyu, come here; taehyun has arrived" the older called and beomgyu smiled for the last time to himself and quickly grabbed his phone and wallet then left the room to where his date is.</p><p>The brunette slipped his shoes on and quickly skipped to the door; he smiled gently when he saw taehyun; the boy was in a simple yet <em>very boyfriend material </em>outfit; ripped jeans with a white t-shirt tucked in and a black belt, a fitting outfit for May.</p><p>"Hi" beomgyu whispered and closed the door behind him. Taehyun smiled; eyeing the boy up and down shamelessly then looking back to his eyes; "hey, you look even more gorgeous than usual hyung" the blond said and beomgyu giggled.</p><p>"Can I?" Taehyun offered his hand out for the boy and beomgyu hesitantly took it; feeling the warmth of the younger's hand engulfs his, he smiled and tightened his hold.</p><p>"So where are we going?"</p><p>"A surprise?"</p><p>Beomgyu whined at that; "oh come on! At least a hint"</p><p>Taehyun looked back at the cute pout and chuckled; "the arcade, and I know a perfect one for sure"</p><p>Beomgyu didn't know what was the best part about this; taehyun's happy and giddy smile? The idea of going on a date with his long-time crush? Or doing one of his favorite activities <em>together </em>with his favorite person.</p><p>Nonetheless; beomgyu's stomach was raging with wild butterflies as he let taehyun drag them to his car, thumb <em>probably absentmindedly </em>soothingly rubbing against his knuckles.</p><p>And oh boy beomgyu was so deep in this.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Light Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I'm Hwang hyunjin, beomgyu's cousin. Nice to meet you!" The long-haired boy smiled gently at him and taehyun somehow felt the ugly feeling ease slowly. He took hyunjin's hand and shook it, offering a polite smile, "Kang taehyun; beomgyu's classmate and hopefully something more soon"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IDK what is this but ig it's still cute?? it's super short too but for me, it's better than not updating.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Got you!" Beomgyu giggled happily when he managed to beat taehyun's character.</p>
<p>Taehyun bit his lip to suppress his wide smile, he thought a date on the arcade will be good; that he'll manage to impress the older boy with his skills and all, but he never imagined how competitive beomgyu could get.</p>
<p>The older boy was giggling, screaming, and even whining throughout any game they chose. Taehyun found it endearing but way too distracting for his own good, his eyes unconsciously linger on the pouty lips when the boy whines, or his heart race when he giggles happily.</p>
<p>And taehyun knows he was screwed.</p>
<p>"Don't be so sure of yourself hyung" taehyun said. smiling and attacking back.</p>
<p>Beomgyu sucked on his lollipop and moved it to his other cheek, "okay, bring it"</p>
<p>Taehyun shook his head a little bit, because even when the older keeps on losing; he still accepts the challenge.</p>
<p>It was just cute and very heartwarming to see someone whipped like taehyun.</p>
<p>Which makes it obvious that he won't get actually annoyed by the fact that beomgyu had won that game, not like he let him win or anything. The way the older celebrated merrily and looked at taehyun with shining eyes was certainly enough for him.</p>
<p>"And then I just click on this random button and-" beomgyu was ranting to taehyun how he finally granted his first win for today as the boy was collecting the ticket for them; planning to get enough of them to get beomgyu that pretty teddy bear on the highest shelf. But he was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.</p>
<p>"Gyu? Haven't seen you in a while!" A boy; a very pretty one, around beomgyu's height tapped his shoulder, and taehyun mentally sighed at how beomgyu's eyes lit up looking at the newcomer.</p>
<p>"Hyunie hyung! Holy shit; what brings you here? Isn't this place like; an hour away from your dorms?" He replied excitedly rather than answering; forgetting taehyun existence for a second.</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled softly and nodded. His soft long black hair bouncing a little, "Minnie came here with his friends yesterday and was upset because he couldn't get a dog plushie located god knows where here so I'm trying to get it for him. What brings you here?" The older said; nodding at taehyun's way.</p>
<p>Beomgyu seemed to finally remember taehyun was literally just there, next to him so he smiled bashfully; "I'm out here on a date with taehyun. I told you about him last time" he tried to whisper it but by the look on taehyun's face, he heard it.</p>
<p>So beomgyu does actually talk about him. Nice.</p>
<p>"I'm Hwang hyunjin, beomgyu's cousin. Nice to meet you!" The long-haired boy smiled gently at him and taehyun somehow felt the ugly feeling ease slowly. He took hyunjin's hand and shook it, offering a polite smile, "Kang taehyun; beomgyu's classmate and hopefully something more soon"</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled softly, "I'll be rooting for you, let's go on double dates later. My boyfriend will love to meet you."</p>
<p>Taehyun smiled and shrugged, "sure, wouldn't waste any opportunities I'd have"</p>
<p>"Hyung I think you should get going now; not to let seungmin hyung wait any longer" the very flustered beomgyu pushed hyunjin with all of his power. And the older just giggled and waved goodbye.</p>
<p>"Your cousin is nice" taehyun smiled teasingly as he walked behind beomgyu who was trying to cool off his face. "Shut it" he glared but with no bite into it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>twitter - RenByeol01</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pastel Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hyung?" Beomgyu came back to reality when the soft callings reached him, he smiled and hummed to taehyun who chuckled at his actions, "you have no idea what I was talking about, have you?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu can recall everything. Just how perfect his date with taehyun was. How the younger handled him with care and grace. Even going so far and kissing his hand when he dropped him home at night.</p><p>Beomgyu remembers all the laughter, jokes, bad pickup lines sometimes, and even stories. Everything taehyun told him or talked about was precious to him and served for nothing but to let him fall deeper into the blond boy.</p><p>He wished to do something in return, to make taehyun happy and actually break a little bit more free from his shyness. He of course asked yeonjun first for any advice but the older just told him to be his natural bubbly self and the other will be happy.</p><p>Beomgyu believes him, but was it enough?</p><p>He found the answer right after he approached taehyun during the lunch break; asking him if they can eat together. And the way taehyun's eyes sparkled was all he needed.</p><p>Taehyun appreciates little gestures of love or care, and beomgyu <em>is </em>shy but he came all way out of his comfort zone just to sit with taehyun during lunch, the very well-known kang taehyun with overwhelmingly amount of eyes watching him. His very very sweet kang taehyun.</p><p>But hueningkai was nice, and soobin was even nicer to him. Now he's not particularly surprised why yeonjun loves him that bad anymore. And the most important that taehyun is there too. So he just blocked out the rest of the world, and let himself enjoy the undivided attention from his beloved crush/friend.</p><p>They were never friends though. And beomgyu is sure taehyun can't remember him for anything. But the reason why the older was so captivated with him is just how soft and kindhearted taehyun could be sometimes.</p><p>During freshman year, taehyun quickly caught all the attention with how intelligent he was, at least in the few lectures he shares with beomgyu. And it was impressive.</p><p>Beomgyu's naturally shy but it happens that one day he was seated near to the boy and was struggling with some math problems, taehyun noticed and calmly offered his help, which beomgyu was delighted to have.</p><p>It was nothing more than five minutes interaction but beomgyu was so mesmerized by his kindness and seriousness, he was explaining wholeheartedly. And of course, the face was a bonus.</p><p>"Hyung?" Beomgyu came back to reality when the soft callings reached him, he smiled and hummed to taehyun who chuckled at his actions, "you have no idea what I was talking about, have you?"</p><p>Beomgyu felt his face grow warm and started to play with the hem of his oversized pastel pink hoodie, "sorry" he mumbled, "I was .. thinking"</p><p>Taehyun's face softened, a careful hand brushed beomgyu's soft bangs a little bit away from his eyes, "Is everything okay?"</p><p>Beomgyu felt his whole chest warm up and it reflected on his smile as he nodded, taehyun looked a bit worried but didn't push it as he ushered to the older's food, telling him to eat more before classes start again.</p><p>And that was what he did, stuffing his cheeks with more food as he watched soobin and hueningkai arguing about something <em>really </em>unimportant, chuckling along with taehyun at their antics.</p><p>This is nice. Beomgyu could get used to it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tw @RenByeol01</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You're blushing taehyunnie" hueningkai chuckled again. Taehyun quickly cleared his throat and grabbed his keys and his belongings, "he just wanted some new clothes and that's it"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh? You're going outside?" The blond boy looked back to his roommate who just came out of the shower and nodded, fixing his hair a little bit more.</p><p>"With beomgyu hyung?" Asked hueningkai, watching as a soft smile decorated taehyun's lips, "yes" he replied then turned to look at the younger, "how do I look? Okay? We're going to get him some new clothes. I don't look overdressed, right?"</p><p>Hueningkai just chuckled softly and nodded, "you look so good taehyunnie, stop worrying and just enjoy," he said and threw the towel away, "but it's strange that beomgyu hyung takes the initiative, why so suddenly?" The younger asked and proceeded on grabbing his homework papers.</p><p>Taehyun avoided eye contact as he remembered that how they decided to go shopping together, taehyun was complementing beomgyu's red skirt last weekend, and said even if red suits him well, he wants to see him in a black skirt.</p><p>To his misfortune, beomgyu pouted and looked apologetic, saying he has none, but right after that he beamed at him and said they can go shopping for it later.</p><p>The thought of doing something so intimate like that, and the mere thought of beomgyu spinning around while showing off his new skirts at the dressing rooms alone made taehyun's heart do a flip or two.</p><p>"You're blushing taehyunnie" hueningkai chuckled again. Taehyun quickly cleared his throat and grabbed his keys and his belongings, "he just wanted some new clothes and that's it"</p><p>Hueningkai knows the blond boy better but he doesn't want to press any further, "alright, enjoy! I'll probably go to soobinnie hyung's dorm after I finish this so take your time" he waved happily at his best friend who hummed and left.</p><p>With only beomgyu in his head, he left their university dorms and headed to the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Now, taehyun is fully aware of how pretty beomgyu is. He knows well enough that the other is always breathtaking and looks appealing no matter the situation is, what he felt or what he wears. He looks the best in feminine clothes or masculine clothes. Beomgyu just simply rock every single style he wears.</p><p>But when he saw him opening the door and waving back at yeonjun then beaming happily when his eyes met taehyun while closing the door he felt like he would never in the rest of his life meet any other person who's as good looking as beomgyu. Never, at all.</p><p>Beomgyu was a once-in-a-lifetime person and even further to your next lives.</p><p>Beomgyu, who was beautifully hugged by his clothes, by his yellow and black crop top with fishnet stockings hugging his thighs securely and black knee socks, that goes the best with his black short jeans, walked his way over to taehyun's car almost bashfully as the younger was staring at him like an owl.</p><p>"Hi" came the calm tone when beomgyu seated himself on the passenger seat, taehyun was somehow busy willing his blush to disappear but he just couldn't help it but stare, dumbly swallowing then hid his face on the wheel, "Hyung I don't think I'd actually survive today" The younger whined.</p><p>Beomgyu was slightly surprised by such a new side from his <em>soft and calm </em>date but giggled nonetheless, blushing at the thoughts of his effect on taehyun, and feelin' that yes, it's actually mutual and taehyun is hardly crushing on him too.</p><p>"Stop being silly, tyunnie" that too. Beomgyu took the habit to call him that because of sophie, and taehyun finds it endearing so he never minded it.</p><p>The blond sucked a breath then looked at the older again, "yup, I'm definitely not surviving you today hyung, but let's go now, shall we?" Be tried to sound composed again and nonchalant as he always is, but just a slight look at the other's waist or thighs or hair or face- all of it dries his throat immediately.</p><p>They picked up some topics to talk about, and arrived to the shops safely, thank god taehyun decided to only look at the road.</p><p>The younger of course hurried to open the door for beomgyu, being himself and offering the other his hand, which was gladly taken.</p><p>Taehyun took the moment where beomgyu was bubbling about some of his games to admire his fluffy hair and perfect makeup, he looks so good that taehyun wonders if he actually deserves how perfect the older was.</p><p>"Oh! Let's go there!" Suddenly beomgyu pulled him excitedly yet still softly; pointing at a big shop, taehyun will never use to how tender beomgyu is; smiled at him and nodded; walking at the same pace as the older.</p><p>Beomgyu let go of taehyun to grab a soft-looking hoodie; taehyun can recognize how similar it is to what beomgyu wears usually when he doesn't crossdress.</p><p>"What do you think tyunnie?" He said excitedly, and taehyun can't help the endearment that took over him at how the older was basically vibrating. "It looks good hyung, but I'm sure you have two of it home already, remember to get new stuff today"</p><p>Beomgyu pouted a little, mumbling underneath his breath; "not fun, you and yeonjunnie talks the same" which made taehyun giggles and grab the older's hand softly, "look there, I bet you'll like it" he pointed on an oversized black and white sweater, and when they got close to it, it had a tiny moon near the heart.</p><p>Beomgyu smiled at it and checked the size; at the back of his head; he was happy that taehyun has a good idea about what he likes or what he usually wears. The mere thought was enough to warm up his whole chest.</p><p>"Hyung, I guess this will look good too," said taehyun as he held up a black miniskirt, beomgyu scanned it and hummed, it was puffy and had black sparkles on it, not what he usually goes for but still cute, so he grabbed it too and looked for another piece, which wasn't too far, another black miniskirt but this one was a normal one.</p><p>Taehyun suggested that the older try them out now before they look for more and beomgyu agreed easily.</p><p>Taehyun wasn't a man for gender rules if he was being honest, even about his sexuality. He found it that he's the <em>if I like you then I like you</em> type of person, that he couldn't care any less for the gender identity of his significant other.</p><p>That's why when he first saw a boy looking dangerously gorgeous wearing a skirt, the first thought that came to his head was <em>pretty</em>.</p><p>Taehyun never thought beomgyu's habit was wrong, not even questionable, even when beomgyu opened up to him about it and explained how it makes him more comfortable to do what he wants to.</p><p>If anything. Beomgyu looks so damn beautiful- <em>ravishing </em>in feminine clothes, not because skirts and shorts hug his tiny waist the best, but because he's simply beomgyu. And he was free to be who he wants to be. Not like he doesn't look the prettiest human ever when he does.</p><p>So it was only normal that taehyun was biting his lips to keep his mouth closed when beomgyu was <em>actually spinning around to show off his skirts</em> just like how taehyun imagined earlier.</p><p>To say he showered beomgyu with compliments was understandable. The older looked fairly cute and so so lovely. Taehyun wished to kiss him right then and there.</p><p>"Ah, taehyun-ah? Can you help me please?" The door of the dressing room opened slowly and taehyun immediately shot up from his seat to get into the room.</p><p>Beomgyu was frowning slightly as his chocker got stuck with threads of the blouse. Taehyun chuckled softly and helped him out. Paying so much attention to not to look at beomgyu chest for all costs.</p><p>Beomgyu quickly pulled his sweater on and smiled at taehyun, thanking him.</p><p>Taehyun saw the opportunity and leaned forward pressing a featherlight kiss on beomgyu's forehead. "Anything for you hyung" he replied and walked out first.</p><p>Beomgyu stilled in his place. Stunned into silence.<br/>
Three seconds later and he couldn't help the huge grin on his lips. He collected his clothes, trying to act normal while his chest was about to explode with affection and warmth.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>twitter - RenByeol01</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Brown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taehyun sucked a breath in. Beomgyu? And a guitar? Only when he thought beomgyu can't get even more attractive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has no plot guys, I might suddenly make'em boyfriends...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyun always finds a topic to talk about whenever he was around beomgyu.</p><p>He knows what to ask and what to say and when to say it. He has his beautiful way with his words like how beomgyu likes to say.</p><p>But he has never thought about asking the other if he can play any instruments before. So it was only logical that he was surprised by yeonjun's sudden message.</p><p>
  <em>Can you come and collect your boyfriend? I'm trying to sleep and he can't stop fucking play on his guitar.</em>
</p><p>Taehyun sucked a breath in. Beomgyu? And a guitar? Only when he thought beomgyu can't get even more attractive.</p><p>And that's how he found himself knocking on beomgyu's and yeonjun's apartment at 9 AM.</p><p>There was a certain noise far behind the door but it stopped and in no time the door opened, "tyunnie?" The older tilted his head adorably, "good morning hyung, mind hanging out at my place this morning? I can make us some breakfast"</p><p>And just as that, beomgyu smiled brightly and rushed inside to grab his belongings, which included his guitar bag.</p><p>When the older came back, he was wearing an oversized brown hoodie instead of his previous t-shirt, a plaid brown skirt fitting perfectly with his black guitar bag on his back. "Let's go?" He said with sparkling eyes and taehyun was suddenly out of breath. So he nodded instead.</p><p>Their way wasn't that eventful, they were chatting about their days and how's sophie doing. Beomgyu swinging their intertwined hands cutely. <em>It's cute cause he's doing it unconsciously. </em>Taehyun likes to think.</p><p>"So, I didn't know you can cook" beomgyu remarks while sitting down on the couch when they reached taehyun's dorm. "Also where's hyuka?"</p><p>Taehyun hummed, "I can't cook cook, but I can make a decent breakfast and some easy meals to survive. You know microwave does wonders. And for huening, he's at soobin's since yesterday"</p><p>"Okay, I trust you to not poison me. I know dying together is a romantic thing but not like that" he said and chuckled at his own words while taehyun just shook his head fondly.</p><p>That's how silence fell upon them and beomgyu found it a good opportunity to play again. He was bored home anyway and wanted to record a cover for one of his favorite songs.</p><p>Taehyun who was whisking in the tiny kitchen of his dorm; failed to hear the very first notes and words that beomgyu was singing. But as soon as it reached him, he stopped completely.</p><p>
  <em>The world is so big and I'm so small.</em><br/>
<em>The ocean's deep as the sky is tall.</em><br/>
<em>Sometimes I feel like I'm nobody at all.</em>
</p><p>Beomgyu smiled slightly and continued.</p><p>
  <em>But you make me feel like I'm someone, you do...</em><br/>
<em>Cause I know I'm someone to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You make me feel like I matter, you do...</em><br/>
<em>Cause I know I matter to you.</em>
</p><p>When the older opened his eyes he was met with taehyun loving stare which made him blush, "sorry, I just felt like singing it" beomgyu matters shyly and taehyun smiled softly and shook his head, "you sound amazing, never thought that you can play guitar too"</p><p>Beomgyu blushed and just nodded, "can you play again for me?" Taehyun asked carefully, not pressing on the boy so he can back off if he wanted.</p><p>Beomgyu's eyes sparkled as usual and he nodded and went near taehyun, sitting on a small stool, and proceeded on completing the song where he left it.</p><p>
  <em>I hate busy parties...</em><br/>
<em>All the music is way too loud.</em><br/>
<em>Feel like nobody can see me.</em><br/>
<em>But you hold me in the crowd.</em><br/>
<em>And for a moment...</em><br/>
<em>I feel better being there.</em><br/>
<em>Like I'm somebody important...</em><br/>
<em>Just because I know you care.</em>
</p><p>He looked up to taehyun's eyes and both shared a soft smile.</p><p>
  <em>You make me feel like I matter, you do...</em><br/>
<em>Cause I know I matter to you.</em>
</p><p>If beomgyu wasn't already helplessly in love with taehyun he would've been now as he saw the look taehyun was giving him. His whole chest swell with affection and bashfulness as the younger clapped softly and ruffled his hair, "Hyung" he smiled down at the other; "I think your voice is my new favorite thing"</p><p>Beomgyu chuckled as he blushed, "yah, that was so cheesy, also I thought I was your favorite" he shook his head and put the guitar aside. Deciding that helping taehyun will distract him from how hot his face feels.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song I used is “matter to you” bu Sasha Sloan. An artist me and beomgyu love a lot. <br/>🕯 beomgyu covering her songs with guitar soon 🕯 <br/>Amen. <br/>Hope you enjoyed!! <br/>And btw; when yeonjun said boyfriend, he was only teasing<br/>Twt: RenByeol01</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sky Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beomgyu nodded softly, chest warm and heart swelled with love. "Promise?" Taehyun asked, faking cuteness, beomgyu laughed, "I promise, you big baby. Let's get in, people are staring"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly have no idea where I am going with this.. but it'll be fluffy for sure.. but where?? I don't know...</p>
<p>I'm late but, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY GYU!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu is fully aware of how beautiful he is.</p>
<p>He knows it well enough, and taehyun never leaves any space for arguing about it as well. Beomgyu was a gorgeous being.</p>
<p>But he never found it in himself to like any kind of lights on him. He always dressed casually at university, always in a hoodie and baggy jeans, vest and casual pants, nothing out of your ordinary outfits.</p>
<p>He loves to wear what he likes, never paying attention to what the piece is, as long as he likes it then he wears it. But that never applies to university.</p>
<p>Until he started to hang out around taehyun suddenly three months ago, he noticed that he's steadily gaining unwanted attention from other students.</p>
<p>At first, he didn't even think about it, giving them no mind because he only wanted taehyun's attention anyway.</p>
<p>But beomgyu can't name it, is it jealousy? Bullying? Because he can hear students <em>not so subtly </em>gossip about him regularly, and what mostly pissed him and made him self-conscious was that one girl who criticized his appearance.</p>
<p>He grew very self-conscious about what he looks like and what to wear, but never actually told taehyun what was going inside his head.</p>
<p>However, what brought beomgyu to do something was the idealistic view he saw when he entered their class and saw taehyun explaining something to a highly beautiful girl.</p>
<p>Beomgyu had to admit that she was so pretty, and was dressed so well too, he felt the jealousy bubble up in his chest but said nothing. What will he even say?</p>
<p>He stayed quiet the whole day, skipped lunch, and dodged taehyun as best as he could.</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>"Hyung, I'm worried, I don't know what the fuck I did, but beomgyu is now mad at me or something, he refused to talk to me yesterday and didn't reply to my messages as well" taehyun complained and ruffled his own hair.</p>
<p>Soobin sighed, apoplectic and sympathetic, "maybe something not related to you happen and he wanted some space, and if you're really concerned I can ask yeonjun hyung" the older used his softest voice. Taehyun needed some reassurance and he was there for it.</p>
<p>"I literally thought about showing at his door at three in the damn morning but I know yeonjun would kill me anyway if I really tr-" taehyun blabbed more to himself but hueningkai cut him off by kicking his leg softly, "taehyun, this is your <em>pissed off beomgyu </em>you've been talking about?" The youngest said; slightly out of breath.</p>
<p>Taehyun raised his head and looked in the direction of where his best friends were looking and almost chock on nothing.</p>
<p>Beomgyu was casually walking towards them as usual, food in his hands. But the unusual was he looks like a damn model. He was in white skinny ripped jeans with a black and white blouse under his <em>very </em>oversized pink and beige sweater that has no business being this damn beautiful on beomgyu.</p>
<p>Beomgyu hair was neatly fluffed out as he likes, and when he finally sat down taehyun noticed his gorgeous makeup, and even sky blue eye contacts which were yet another thing taehyun had to see on beomgyu.</p>
<p>"Hi," the older said shyly. Soobin was first to greet him back then hueningkai, the youngest got all happy and complimented beomgyu's change of appearance, beomgyu laughed cutely and rolled his eyes at his antics. So used to it by now.</p>
<p>Then his eyes met taehyun, and he couldn't help but smile a little bit in victory and satisfaction, "tyunnie, close your mouth" he said and watched as taehyun does so and a certain hue of red showed on the tip of his ears, easily recognized with his blond hair.</p>
<p>Beomgyu can't help but enjoy the undivided attention taehyun was giving him, but he enjoyed the again <em>not-so-quiet </em>whispers all around the cafeteria too. He hears jealousy, compliments, and even hateful words, but paid them no mind, he smiled back at the flustered taehyun.</p>
<p>"Wanna hang out at my place today? We can actually start learning music together as I promised you last weekend!" The black-haired boy chirped happily, and taehyun smiled softly and nodded. Actually touched that beomgyu remembered.</p>
<p>The rest of the lunch period went normally, and beomgyu can't be happier by the way taehyun was staring at him.</p>
<p>However, he should've known better than expecting taehyun to not ask about it. Even though he was curious, the younger kept it in till they were alone in the car on their way back to beomgyu's home.</p>
<p>"Why the sudden change of style hyung?" He asked softly; big beautiful eyes fixed on the road, "It's not like you don't look gorgeous but it's not common for you to dress up to uni"</p>
<p>Beomgyu hummed, "nothing much, just felt like it, I guess" the older replied. Taehyun threw him a quick glance then nodded, "yeah, there's totally something up, you're biting your nails again and you do that when you're nervous or emotional. Did anything happen?" Taehyun was using his soft voice again, having no intentions to make beomgyu uncomfortable in any way.</p>
<p>Beomgyu sighed, hating the idea that taehyun can see through him even with the so little time they had together. "It's nothing really, I'm just being childish or something" he mumbled, cheeks heating up at the thought of explaining his behaviors to the blondie.</p>
<p>Taehyun nodded again, "but as long as it had bothered you to this point, then it's not unimportant" the younger pressed a little bit but still with a soft voice.</p>
<p>Beomgyu sighed, big and childish, "If I tell you, will you promise me not to laugh?" That got taehyun off guard, so he raised a brow. "I would never hyung. I promise I won't laugh"</p>
<p>Beomgyu wasn't very convinced but he knows taehyun will stay concerned if he didn't explain himself, "well, people talks and judge about me, the <em>less than average </em>boy that hangs around the kang taehyun all the time. It didn't bother me, really. But when I saw you with that girl. You know, chaeryeong, the other day I couldn't help but feel that you guys look perfect next to each other. That's why I don't know, I felt like I needed to step up my game so.. you won't get bored of me or something..."</p>
<p>Taehyun was shocked, but his face didn't give up anything. He was shocked that beomgyu felt all of this and dealt with bullying all alone, and somehow thought he would've chosen another girl over him.</p>
<p>It was cruel, and he shouldn't be smiling at the moment but he can't help but giggle quietly at how adorable beomgyu is. He knows he promised, but he <em>really really can't help it</em>.</p>
<p>"Hyung" he whispered to not to break into laughter, "Hyung why are you so precious like that?" He asked and pulled the car in the parking space and turned it off, "How could I ever choose anyone over you? The very gorgeous, very talented, and very lovely choi beomgyu?" He smiled at the older.</p>
<p>"I never paid anyone any attention before but you, I never cared about what you wear or put on. But seeing you going all the way out of your comfort zone just because some losers and jealous assholes said shitty stuff like them about your appearance really makes me angry and endeared in the same time"</p>
<p>"Angry at them of course, cause it's none of their business. And your efforts are just so <em>adorable</em>" he added and rolled his eye playfully then quickly got out of his seat and went to open the door to beomgyu, "Hyung, I've never seen a prettier soul than you, 'cause to me, I only look at you and need you, so they can go and rot in hell, I don't care. All I care about is what will we name our first song and how will we decide our movie for tonight's cuddling session" he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>Beomgyu chuckled softly and took the hand taehyun offered previously, feeling light and warm because of the younger's honesty.</p>
<p>Taehyun was quick to plant a kiss on beomgyu's hand, soft and sweet, "please let me know if anything was bothering you hyung. Especially if it was somehow related to me, we can solve everything together. You mean so much to me to lose you over a dumb misunderstanding. Okay?"</p>
<p>Beomgyu nodded softly, chest warm and heart swelled with love. "Promise?" Taehyun asked, faking cuteness, beomgyu laughed, "I promise, you big baby. Let's get in, people are staring"</p>
<p>And taehyun did as he was told. But not before stealing another forehead kiss from the already blushing older.</p>
<p>And beomgyu knew after that incident, his relationship with taehyun will be as healthy as he imagined it to be. And he can't wait to take the next step and ask taehyun out already.</p>
<p>Maybe he should make the first move.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can't they just kiss alreadyy??? <br/>I know, I'm just as annoyed but I can't rush them too.. sigh<br/>any thoughts? requests? any style you wanna see on beom? <br/>today's outfit was from we lost the summer Mnet stage!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dark green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Yeah yeah, I know I'm pretty and all, now let's eat something, I'm hungry" yeonjun grumbled lowly and sit beside soobin. "The dirty pink-haired boy said as he proceeded on hugging choi soobin for some sort of comfort to mask his shyness" beomgyu said in a narrative voice, making taehyun laugh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking too long for this update, my finals are suffocating ugh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on tyunnie, it'll be fun!"</p><p>Taehyun has no idea how beomgyu thinks that any of this <em>is </em>considered fun. Well, At some point, it might be for <em>him, </em>beomgyu. If he counts making fun of taehyun as a funny thing of course.</p><p>But again, taehyun was a weak man for a certain fluffy-haired boy, and beomgyu's shiny smile and pretty eyes weren't his most powerful points. So when beomgyu won their little game, he had no other option but to obey.</p><p>The thing is, taehyun, beomgyu, yeonjun, and soobin were all playing video games at beomgyu's shared apartment with yeonjun.</p><p>They made a bet, if beomgyu wins he gets to dress two of them as he likes, if he loses the winner gets to dress beomgyu as they wanted. And oh boy, beomgyu had never taken a game so seriously like that.</p><p>So it wasn't to anyone's shock that beomgyu won.</p><p>And very unsurprisingly, he chose taehyun to dress, and then made eye contact with soobin and chose yeonjun.</p><p>And that's how taehyun found himself in the current situation, sitting on beomgyu's bed and looking at the back of the boy's fluffy hair, digging through his closet.</p><p>Yeonjun is still outside, talking with soobin while waiting for his turn.</p><p>"Tyunnie, do you have any preference? Like, do you mind wearing skirts and crop tops? Or any certain color you like?" The older asked as he looked back to taehyun, expressions excited but still sincere, showing he was ready to drop it of taehyun was uncomfortable.</p><p>Taehyun smiled slightly at that and hummed, "I don't mind anything, I trust your taste so it's all up to you" the blondie shrugged.</p><p>And so, beomgyu spent another fifteen minutes checking and changing accessories and pieces of clothes till he was fully satisfied with how the younger looks like. He even added some makeup and fluffed out his hair.</p><p>"Oh my tyun" the older whispered, in awe of taehyun's looks. He stood between the blondie's knees and gingerly cupped his face with his warm hands, watching as taehyun's eye sparkled.</p><p>"You look so, <em>so</em> gorgeous. I don't know how this is even legal" he whispered as he was praying alone to god. <em>I wish I can kiss you now. </em>He continued in his head. Eyes cannot leave the gorgeous face.</p><p>Taehyun was adorned in a white crop tank top with a high neck, a white and black shirt is dropping from his wide shoulders, and dark green shorts reaching his knees were hugging his long legs perfectly. Some chains were here and there around his tiny waist, and he looks breathtaking.</p><p>"Hyung, you're staring" taehyun chuckled after a minute, face a little bit warm. Beomgyu hummed, "Cannot help it" he answered, "soobin and yeonjun hyung are waiting though" he reminded him but beomgyu didn't move for even an inch.</p><p>"You're so pretty" he whispered again, and taehyun <em>is</em> blushing but he laughed too. Beomgyu sounds so whipped and so cute like that, and if you look closely, he's blushing too.</p><p>Taehyun finds it precious.</p><p>"Thank you for dressing me this prettily, hyung. You might not know it but I enjoy modeling and try out new clothes, I was a child model too, But as for now, yeonjun hyung is waiting and we can always take pictures and spend more time together like this, okay?" Taehyun's soft voice was almost lulling him to a daydream where he can kiss the boy senseless.</p><p>But then the younger dropped a topic beomgyu is so sure he'll be back to later on. So for now he has yeonjun in his hands and it'll be so fun to dress up the older.</p><p>Taehyun giggles as he followed beomgyu out of the room to grab yeonjun. Soobin's eyes linger on him, and he smiled, "you look good, did he know you like wearing shorts?" The older asked as he saw yeonjun getting dragged to the room and it got locked while taehyun is taking a seat.</p><p>"I don't think so, but it looks prettier than I thought, his reaction was precious too, that's all I need," the younger said shrugging, soobin snorted softly, "I would've said whipped, but you know you're whipped so there's no point"</p><p>The blond boy looked up at him from where he was taking pictures and smirked, "at least he knows that I'm interested in him and I do the same" he ended up giggling as soobin threw a soft pillow at him.</p><p>Both suddenly looked in the door direction when they heard yeonjun's screaming was followed by beomgyu's loud laugh. "Looks like yeonjun hyung will slay whatever beomgyu has in mind" taehyun murmured.</p><p>And no matter how much soobin prays for his heart because he knows taehyun is right, nothing in the world would prepare him for this.</p><p>Almost only ten minutes later, beomgyu opened the door, revealing a very gorgeous and somewhat shy yeonjun. The oldest was dressed in a white shirt and oversized black and red sweater that is ridiculously big on someone who has big shoulders like yeonjun to be swimming in it, it was tucked in a black miniskirt. It looks like an outfit yeonjun would pull on his every days. If he was being honest.</p><p>Yeonjun's usual confident manners look slightly tamed down, a red hue is apparent on his soft cheeks and the top of his ears, it was quite endearing. Even taehyun found himself cooing at some point.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I know I'm pretty and all, now let's eat something, I'm hungry" yeonjun grumbled lowly and sit beside soobin. "The dirty pink-haired boy said as he proceeded on hugging choi soobin for some sort of comfort to mask his shyness" beomgyu said in a narrative voice, making taehyun laugh.</p><p>"Don't narrate what's happening!" Yeonjun scolded him and hid his face behind soobin's back. The younger was softly chuckling and ushered beomgyu to stop teasing already.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, yeonjun can pull literally any style and he still looks good af.<br/>I can't wait to see him in a real skirt soon.<br/>And gyu's hot outfit is coming soon I guess.<br/>TW: @ RenByeol01</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>